1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for decoding a video signal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, compression coding indicates a series of signal processing technologies which can transmit digitized information through a communication line or can store the digitized information in a specific form suitable for a storage medium. A variety of objects can be compression-coded, for example, sound data, image (or video) data, text data, etc. Particularly, technology for compression encoding image data is called image compression technology. Video data is characterized in that it has spatial redundancy and temporal redundancy.
Likewise, if the spatial redundancy and the temporal redundancy are not fully removed, a compression rate is reduced while a video signal is coded. In addition, if the spatial redundancy and the temporal redundancy are excessively removed, it is impossible to generate information required for decoding the video signal, resulting in deterioration of a recovery rate.